Clace one-shots
by Claces Guardian Angel
Summary: This is a series of cute fluffy oneshots 90% will be Clace but who can resist Malecand how cute is Sizzy, idk how many there will be just a bunch for when im bored some of these will be sad but will show the treness of theses ships SPOILER TO CoHF
1. Clace baking

**hey guys here is a bunch of one shots mostly clace and stuff so Cassandra Clare owns all of the series yahyahyahyah i still want them.**

**so whats happening is Clace is baking a cake for Jocelyn and Luke because they are coming back from there honeymoon but its clace so i make it cute and fluffy**

**Clarys POV**

"Come on Jace, we need to start baking for when they get back." We were sitting in the library, I was reading a boring book Maryse said i was required to in order to become a Shadowhunter and was laying across the couch I was sitting on and playing with my hair.

"oh come on cant we go and buy one so i can stay like this" Jace complained while sitting up.

"No Jace we cant because unless we can get a custom cake in 2 hours fully made and here then get up" I kicked at Jace lightly until we were both of us were standing up and i was dragging him to the kitchen.

"Hey Clary are you sure Izzy is out of the house because if we are going to do this we are NOT having Izzy here"

" Dont worry I made sure Simon told her he needed more clothes being a new Shadowhunter and all" I told Jace

" Ha well that is going to be great when he comes back" Jace was not succeeding and covering up a laugh.

I smacked him in the chest and started pulling out items to make a cake, " Jace your not helping standing there"

" Hey im just enjoying the view" Jace said leaning against the counter.

I stood up again and threw a spoon at him, "I'm glad that your ego is now including me but right now get the eggs, sugar, and a bowl so i can measure out the flour and stuff".

Grumbling Jace grabbed the items and handed them to me. As I was measuring the flour Jace was behind me messing with my hair again.

"Jace we are going to get nothing done if you keep messing with me"

Jace placed a kiss on the top of my head " You know im only helping because I get to be with you" he mumbled into my hair.

I turned around and smiled " thank you dear but lets go, can you put three eggs in the bowl while I preheat the oven"

I could hear commotion behind me and silently hoped he knew what he was doing

As if he read my mind he called over his shoulder "hey Clary can you take a look at this" except when i turned around there was Jace with a palm full of flour.

" Jace Herondale dont you dare do an.." I was cut off when he threw all of of it in my face.

JACE HERONDALE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I shouted as he was snickering from behind the counter.

I picked up an extra egg and started walking to him but also grabbed another and hid it in my back pocket. I made my way over to Jace, i haphazardly threw one at him and it hit Jace in the arm.

" Hey i liked this shirt" he complained. "You started it" I claimed as i got to him.

When i got to him he smirked at me and put his hand on my cheek. Using his thumb he wiped the flour away from my lips and pulled me into a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I grabbed the egg from my back pocket and brought it crashing down on top of his head.

He broke away automatically gasping "what the hell Clary my hair how could ruin this golden halo"

" wow even now your ego is over whelming" .

He walked back over to me giving me a devilish look, "oh no Jace no no no" He cut me off as he lifted me over his head and held me upside down.

"JACE LET ME GO THIS INSTANT" he chuckled "alright" he let me go and i fell on the floor.

I got up angrily and walked away giving him the cold shoulder. He noticed this and walked over to me as i was mixing all the ingredients together " ah Clary please we were messing around come on Clary ill help i promise!" He walked over behind me and put his arms around my waist. " Clary come on just tell me what to do please" He pressed a kiss to my cheek as I poured the batter into the mold.

I turned around and he backed off probably thinking i forgave him but i just put the cake in the oven and grabbed items to make frosting. "Clary I love you, babe please babe Clary honey" He was begging me and trying to sweet talk me but i was mixing cream. "Clary hey have a free shot with no retaliation" This perked my interest and i turned around, caged in by his arms and and the counter.

"Please Clary" he moved in closer lowering his voice and looking at me with those eyes that could swoon an blind girl.

I couldn't resist i looked up at him and kissed his nose. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. when he pulled back I took a handful of the cream i was mixing and threw it in his face.

"get to work" i said and wiped some of his face

**see how cute and fluffy that was, couldnt you just die. ok so comment if you want certain oneshots and if i use it i will give you a shout out and i will make more today**


	2. Simons first rune

**hello awesome people, from your request this will be sizzy nice cute and fluffy like i like it Cassandra Clare owns the characters *grumbles* including calce**

**So in this one shot simon gets his first rune, and guess who is there to give it to him. and to any one who thinks its Clary -_- no only sizzy, climon sucks CLACE ALL THE WAY BABY, so lets go join our beautiful sizzy.**

**Simons POV**

Simon was sitting on Izzys bed among the large shopping bags fullof clothes. Izzy had just gotten back from a large shopping trip with Clary who had left with Jace as soon as they had gotten back to the institute, leaving Simon on his own as Alec was on a vacation with Magnus.

Simon was now able to remember just about everything but the small details like what he ate last time he saw Izzy or what he wore to his birthday two years ago.

A voice woke Simon from his thoughts as he laid on her bed, "alright babe this is my last dress, are you ready to see it" he mumbled a yes and sat up.

Out came Izzy with her raven hair straitened, wearing a yellow sundress with white strap sandals. It was a very subtle outfit for her but the way the dress clung to her waist and flowed just above her knees made her seem so innocent and heavenly, added with the black and silver-ness of new and old runes made her a force not to be pushed.

Simon stood up and walked over to her, she was just an inch shorter than him but it didnt matter. He took both her hands and looked into her dark eyes. The eyes he dreamed about when he was just a mundane but now here they were filled with love.

Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, you are absolutely and truly beautiful. She looked at me eyes shimmering "boys call me hot and sexy, yes. Simon you are the first to tell me that that I am truly beautiful, you are the first to see past my looks and you see my heart"

By now it looked like Izzy was going to cry so Simon gave her the slightest and softest kiss, the kiss lasted just a moment but to both of them it was sweet and filled with love.

Izzy slid her shoes of soundlessly and guided him the living room where Simon sat up with his legs out and Izzy was laying against him. He was holding her hand with one hand and mindlessly playing with her hair with the other.

Simon didnt know what movie they were watching, he was too busy paying attention to her the way her face relaxed when they were alone,the way her runes seemed to be apart of her that could never be taken away, how her eyes that were so dark could be filled with such lightness and love.

After an unknown amount of time Simon piped up and said, "what did it feel like?" Izzy looked up at him slightly confused but with a small smile playing on her lips. "what did what feel like?". "getting your first rune" Simon replied. Izzy looked at him thinking but finally said.

"Well it felt like cold fire, it didnt feel like it had openly hurt you like a kick of a fall but like it feels like it pulls the energy from you. It hurt yes but more of shock for sure"

Simon thought of this for a moment as Izzy intently watched him. Finally he simply stated "Izzy will you please give me my first rune". She looked suprised at this but softly nodded.

As she went to go get her _stele _from her room he sat up completely hoping he had made the right choice.

Before he could think too much Izzy came back rambling about what rune to use. Finally they had decided on a simple energy rune.

Izzy sat next to him and slowly lowered the tip to the skin on his arm.

It felt like Izzy had said, cold fire. But not pulling his energy like it was opening it. it felt like it was opening new found energy that he had never had before. It did hurt, like hell to be exact, but it didnt last long enough to have a large effect on him.

When Izzy was done she looked up at him "are you ok, see it didnt hurt that bad" he looked back at her and found his voice, it was small from trying to hide the still lingering cold fire. "yes Izzy im fine, you were right how it felt though. It still stings a little too". she looked oddly relieved and came and sat by him again.

He turned towards Izzy and gave her a small kiss. "thank you, if i could have anybody do that I would choose you, because I am honored to have you give me it. Izzy you're not just anybody to me you are everything".

With that small speech Izzy was crying, Simon wiped her tears and pulled her to him. They spent the rest of the night like that, holding each other.

**Awehhhhhhhhh so sweet and fluffy this calms my evil side so my lovely people would you like Malec or Clace next. no Jaia or Baia because the pain is too real and i dont ship Baia enough to make a sweet fluffy thing, i do ship it smally so dont dis me anyway R&R and tell me Clace or Malec**


	3. Clace goes on a picnic

**yay Clace for you guys cause im like really bored... OMG MONOCHROME KISS IS PLAYING ON MY IPOD I SHALL SING TO IT - a whole bunch of bad singing- yeah where was I oh yeah so i really like one shots and stuff but i still need ideas for some so R&R please**

**On the one shot Clace is going on a picnic but shhhhh clary doesnt know about it.**

**Jaces POV**

I had been planning this picnic for a week now, sneaking out to Magnus using him to bounce ideas off of. I took hours of planning to get Clary in the right place at the right time and with Izzys help it was all ready.

**Clarys POV**

I was 7am and I was in Jaces room still asleep well mostly asleep, I was gazing at Jace as he slept looking how his features were always softer and more child like, when Izzy started pounding on the door waking Jace up. "I'm coming in in 5 seconds do you better have clothes on, and sheets dont count" Izzy yelled from behind the door. "come on in we already have clothes on you perv" Jace yelled while pushing some out of place hair from his face. Izzy walked in fully dressed and ready to go somewhere and looked over at us.

We were both in Jaces bed facing her with his arm around me. "what do you need Izzy" Jace grumbled out. "Well im stealing Clary for a quick shopping trip, I need a new dress for Pandemonium because the ichor burned the last one, but dont worry Clary breakfast at Taki's is included" I groaned and fell back against Jaces pillow but Izzy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed.

"Didnt I say for you guys to have clothes on" Izzy commented about me just wearing one of Jaces shirts that reached mid thigh. "well I didnt know you were going to drag me out of bed and force me to a store" i retorted and walked out to change, behind me i heard izzy shout "you have 15 minutes".

**Jaces POV**

Once Clary left I turned to Izzy "thank you so much Izzy so have her back by 11:30 and make sure she goes to my room, got it?" she looked at me like i was stupid and walked out.

Once i knew they were gone I got up and got out my list, I had three and a half hours to finish all this to make it back in time.

First i went to the jewelers and picked up my small velvet box. Next I went to the florist and picked up 12 dozen white and red roses. Finally i went back to the institute to get the rest of the stuff, finally i headed to Central Park and set up.

**Clarys POV**

It was 11:00 when we finally chose Izzys dress, and by 11:20 we were on our way to the institute.

"So Clary do you want to go shopping for a new dress for you later, we saw some cute sun dresses right" Izzy was talking to me but i had my nose in the manga i snuck into the bags of Izzys items, she put her hand over my manga so I looked up at her. " sorry Iz but i needed something to keep me company as you shopped".

She grumbled something about not being worth it but we had made it to the institute, I started to grab some of Izzys bags to help her but she looked at the time, it was 11:27 and she oddly rushed me away saying she could get it. I shrugged it off and made my way to Jaces room to see if he wanted to watch a movie.

**Jaces POV**

It was 11:29 she should be here any minute, wait is that foot steps i here?! Quickly i sit on my bed and wait for Clary.

**Clarys POV**

I opened Jaces door to find him dressed sharply in a tux and sitting on his bed holding a single white rose and a single red one. I put my hand to my mouth and take a sharp breath but he just smiles and walks over to me and takes my hand.

"Clary would you like to accompany me on a walk." I nod slowly to him. He hands me the two roses and we walk out.

Once we get to Central Park he blindfolds me. "dont worry Clary i've got you" He takes me by my shoulders and leads me away.

After a short walk he lets go of my shoulders and undid my blindfold.

In front of me was a picnic, there was a small blanket on the ground with a basket in the middle but that wasn't what I was looking at. Surrounding the blanket was a trail of white and red rose petals, they were int he shape of a heart.

I turned to Jace, he was smiling wildly. I put my arms around him and tightly squeezed him whispering a thank you.

He took my hand and led me to the blanket where we sat down. I looked up and the sky was grey and churning, I looked at Jace to mention it but before i could he brought out i small velvet box.

"Clarissa Adele Fray I love you more than I have ever loved myself, we have gone through more things in one year than anybody should in 5 life times, Clary this isnt me proposing but this is a promise. A promise says no matter what we go through in life we have dealt with enough in the past to where a fight or a wrong thing said wont bring us apart because we have fought harder battles with more on the line and i have never lost sight of me true love, you"

He opened the box and it held a small silver ring with a engraved with a bird in flight and stars wrapped around the ring. Herondale and Morgenstien. On the inside of the ring was an engraving it read _"Amabo te et ad finem" _I will love you till the end and more. **(it really does i used google translate)**.

Jace put it on my right ring finger and softly kissed me on the cheek.

With that the sky was now black and thunder cracked, I pulled at Jace say we had to go but then it started raining.

"dont worry Clary i had Magnus help a bit, i looked up. It was raining but ot a drop on us we were in out own little bubble, I kissed him.

**Ok that is my favorite one shot i have written so far it is to cute sweet and howd you guys like the ring. next malec go shopping for a gift**


	4. Malec goes shopping

**Hello lovelys, so yeah time to get some Malec up here cause hey who doesnt love a glittery little fluff of Malec**

**So here they are shopping for a gift for Clarys 17th birthday and as always Magnus gets a little.. side tracked**

**Alecs POV**

We were walking down the streets of New York looking for the new art shop, though Magnus was getting a little.. ah.. distracted.

"Oh Alec honey look over here look how cute this tux is!" it was lime green with a hot pink tie, I grabbed his hand and dragged him past the store.

Mangnus was wearing sparkly red jeans with a baby blue shirt that had rainbows on the sleeves, with his hair tipped in orange glitter, Magnus was toned down but by the way he was making a fuss every one was turning heads.

I blushed deeply and quickly pulled Magnus into the nearest store, it was a pet store._ Crap i should have looked now we will be here for hours._

As if Magnus had herd me he called over his shoulder "oh Alec dear do you think the have any collars that would match my pants, Chairman Meow chewed through his last one" I sighed and walked over to him.

"Mags, Clarys party is in an hour we need to find that art store now lets go." I pleaded "hey what if we get her a puppy, that way she can have a dog other than luke" Magnus piped up. " Magnus where would they even keep it,you know that they cant have a dog at the store" I retorted. "well they could keep it at the institute with Jace" Magnus somehow had this planned out.

"yeah Magnus im sure thats exactly what Jace wants in his perfect room" I dragged him out and luckily the store we were looking for was across the street.

After some protests I finally got Magnus to come in with me on the bribery of finding more glitter. We walked in and i could tell that this was for serious artist, i had no idea what 80% of this stuff was.

Magnus trotted off to find glitter and i walked over to a person who worked there to help find a gift for Clary. I tapped her on her shoulder she turned around and gazed at me._ great this must be how Jace feels._ "um can you help me, my friend is a really good artist and its her birthday and i need a gift for her"

She finally snapped out of her trance once i said that, she took my hand and let me to an aisle of charcoals " well we just got theses in, they are great for shading and you can buy 15 to a package to have more detailed shading". she still hadnt let go of my hand but now she placed a piece of paper in my hand, luckily Magnus saw this and stormed over to use where he kissed me.

The girl stood there shocked as i took his hand and we went to go but the charcoals and Magnus's bags of glitter. As we walked out i kissed his cheek and threw out the paper most likely with that girls number.

**Awwwweeeehhhh Magnus is jealous! oktes so cute and fluffy. my next one will be clace but i only have one more idea after that so people you guys need to R&R and give meh some ideas thank you and ebjoy you malec**


	5. A Clace surprise

**Yay more Clace anyyywayyyy here we have what has been depicted many times but i would like to believe that mine is special so here it goes, i will let you guess what it is. and sorry i haven't updated in some time because i went on a camping trip and stuff like that summer stuff cause yeah im awesome.**

**Clarys POV**

I was walking down the street to the institute, I had gotten a text from Jace saying he had a surprise for me and to meet him in his room. I left after dinner wearing a light blue sundress and my hair in one braid hoping that it was appropriate for the occasion.

As I made it to the institute I opened the door and there was a trail of white roses. I followed them to Jaces room picking each one up, I ended up having a dozen roses when I made it to Jaces room I opened the door.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in Jace's room, all white and neat. Except there was a small white folded card on his bed that had my name written perfectly across it.

I walked over to his bed and sat down holding my roses in one hand and reading the card in the other. In perfect hand writing i knew was Jace's it read.

_Dear Clarissa,_

_I have been with you for 3 years and 7 months and in that time you have brought out parts of me that not even the Lightwoods have known. As i told you the day of Luke and Jocelyns wedding when I was given the prophecy of falling in love with the wrong girl, I was raised to be perfect but with you I dont have to be because you love me for me and even if im not perfect you are there to hold me up and help me._

_Meet me where this all began, the night our lips first met and the night i knew who I would love for the rest of my life_

_-With love_

_ Jace Herondale_

-o0O-

I walked to the green house tears in my eyes after that note, with the roses in my hand i walked in the door and gasped.

There were lights strung around glowing softly along with candles, i fallowed them until i found a large piano surrounded with candles and a very dressed up Jace sitting at the keys.

When he saw me his face lit up and he motioned for me to sit next to him. He moved over and as I sat down he gently took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Clary please just listen to this song no interruptions" I nodded and allowed him to play.

He played the piano slowly but I automatically knew what he was playing by the intro, then he started singing.

_**A/N read the lyrics this is the perfect Clace song**_

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_  
_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_  
_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

By the time he was done I was freely crying and Jace's eyes were glossy but then he did what I had never expected.

Jace gently took my hand and got down on one knee "Clarissa Fairchild you are my life, with out you there would be no me, you have made me. From the Jace Wayland, a cocky boy to scared to sho weakness you met to the Jace Morgenstien, a boy that could never have want he wanted. and Jace lightwood, a confused boy who didnt know his way. But now I know who I am, Jace Herondale, a boy who loves with all his heart and who has faced enough hardships in his life to know his true love is sitting here infront of him. Clarissa Fairchild you have found me and shown me the way and right now I ask you. Will you marry me, be mine for all of our lives and then some."

I was so choked up and shocked all I could do is nod and fall into his arms as he slipped the ring on my finger.

We stood up and he bent over to whisper in my ear, "everyone may already be in the libary waiting for us" I tried to smirk at him but I was so happy that I ended up smiling more which made him smile.

We quickly made our way to the library, I took a deep breath and opened to large doors.

When Jace said everyone was in there he meant EVERYONE.

There was Simon and Izzy sitting in the same chair chatting, Magnus and Alec were in the corner laughing, Bat and Maia were on a love seat with Maias feet on his lap _She was doing that to Jordan last time i saw him._ Luke and Jocelyn were hand in hand on another love seat, even Maryse and Robert were there though they were at practically opposite sides of the room.

As soon as we took a step inside the library everyone turn their heads toward us, I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks so Jace just lifted out intertwined hands showing off my ring.

Every one clapped and cheered and Izzy stole me away to tell her how he did it.

I had finally gotten away from Izzy and started looking for Jace when I saw him talking with Luke, I walked up to them and leaned against Jace and he wrapped his arms around me. Luke looked at us and smiled walking away. "so what did Luke say" I questioned " oh you know the same you hurt her i will stab you with every knife I own and every knife you own" I chuckled and kissed his jaw, being the only place I can reach without a ladder.

Next Jocelyn walked up and I smiled at her she smiled back but then quickly looked up at Jace. " Jace when i first met you I didnt trust you with my daughters heart, I thought you would toy with it and throw it out. But watching your relationship grow I can now tell that you will forever keep her safe with you and that you would and have put everything on the line for her happiness, you guys will be very happy together, I wish you luck" And with that my mom walked away.

I looked up and Jace, he was smiling wildly but his eyes were also glossy when he looked down and gently kissed me. There was someone clearing their throat next to us and it was surprisingly Robert. He just told Jace how proud he was and patted his back but i could tell that meant everything to jace.

Maryse walked up next "Clary I have watched you turn into a beautiful young lady and I have watched Jace fall inlove with you more every day and i know he will forever protect you and love you. You guys will always be happy"

Eventually everyone had come to say their congrats and also Magnus throwing "celebratory glitter" on us which made me hold him back but had Magnus cracking up at orange glitter in Jace's hair.

I was now leaning on Jace more and more when he finally said that we were going to sleep, I could hear Magnus wolf whistle from behind us but Jace ignored him and was practically carrying me to his room. When we got there all i did was take my dress of and put one of Jace's shirts on and climbed in bed. I was half asleep when I felt the weight of the bed shift as Jace got in and i swear i heard Jace mutter " I love you Clarissa Herondale" as I fell asleep.

**aweeehhhh so cute... anyway sorry i havent posted but im back and still need ideas otherwise your gonna see some more Clace, but hey whats wrong with that. **


	6. A chance meeting

**First of all I need to think ****riley207**** she gave me this idea. next I must apologize to you guy im super sorry that i havent updated but my friend got me into my first manga and i really love it but its super long and yeah i read it alot. so here the idea is Jace and Clary go out to get Coffee and they run into the mean girls from Clarys school and we all know Jace so lets see what happens. **

**Jaces POV**

It was a very hot summer day and Clary and I were just sitting in the library as she read a demonology book and I softly played piano to her. She just looked so cute with her forehead scrunched up and eyes focusing hard on the book sitting on her knees. She groaned and threw the book back on the couch and looked up at me.

I laughed at her and walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "wanna go get some coffee hun is nice out and we can go on a walk afterwards" this made her get up and hug me.

" OK let me go change out of your shirt and you should should change too, your shirt has holes in it from training" Clary said happily and dragged me to my room.

Five minutes later i walked out from my room with a clean black shirt and jean, When I saw Clary walk out she was wearing a light green sundress with her hair down falling around her perfectly. She was absolutely beautiful.

"you Clarissa are absolutely the most woman I have ever seen and will ever love." This made her blush but I just took her hand and we walked to the coffee shop.

_o0o_

At the coffee shop I had Clary take a seat as i ordered her and I coffee. Waiting in line was as usual hell. I had 3 different girls "accidentally" bump into me. I looked over at Clary and there were some skanky girls by her talking to her but she looked miserable so I quickly grabbed the coffee and walked over to her.

**Clarys POV**

As Jace got me coffee I watched as a girl "bumped" into him and felt him up, This made me mad but I was fine when Jace just ignored it and smiled at me I smiled back but suddenly there were people around me.

" omg Clary is that you i havent seen you in forever who are you smiling at do you still hang out with that geek why are you dressed up" A thousand question and comments none nice were flying at me when I registered who they were... Katie Logan and Riley **(thanks riley207)** our schools mean girl who of course hated me.

I was miserable and wanting some help when Logan said in her nasally too sweet "oh look at that hot body walking towards us. I call dibs" I looked over to where they were looking and sure enough there was Jace holding our coffees and smiling sympathetically at me. All the girls were looking at him mouths open and boobs hanging out.

As Jace walked over to us I stood up and all the girls glared at me as Jace kept his eyes on me, " why the hell is he looking at you Clary you are WAY too ugly for him" Katie snorted at me which made me shrink back and sit back down but thats when Jace pushed passed the girls and sat next to me.

"excuse me but yes i am with Clary and she is the most beautiful woman ive met unlike you slutty girls" This made me laugh and I took my coffee from Jace as the three girl were composing them selves.

"come on sexy im sure you would LOVE us, i bet you havent even slept with her and you could be with us when ever you want" Riley put her hand on Jaces chest as i just sat there astonished that they would do this when im sitting right here.

Jace now getting annoyed pushed Rileys hand off his chest "you guys obviously cant take a hint so no more hints just watch this". Jace took my coffee and set it down he pulled me up and pulled me to him "I love you clary" with that he brought his lips down on mine not painfully hard but still forcefully and we kissed like that for a long time until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Logan, I looked at her and she slapped me in the face. I gasp and glared at her, Jace raised his hand but I lowered it and turned to her. All my training kicked in and in one carefully aimed punch she was out cold and Jace and I were walking out hand in hand Jace still laughing.

**Ok that was one of my fave ive written and that was very funny.. I'll write more because i have currently rage quit my manga (i do that alot) but i only have one more idea so i would love some either clace malec of sizzy**


	7. tragety strikes

**OK guys this is going to be super sad but to m this is a big part of Clace and just ive had this idea for a while when i was listening to Ed Sheerans Small Bump (my friend got me into him) but anyway super sad with fluff of clace.**

**Clarys POV**

I was lying on the bed in the Harondale mansion when I heard the door open and Jace walked into out room quickly rushing over to me and taking me in his arms.

"shh Clary its ok you're ok tell me what happened I'm here dont worry I will always be here for you" I took a deep breath and looked up from my weak state and holding the tiny bump on my belly.

I didnt know how to tell him, He would be so devastated its my fault. It all started last week.

_We were visiting the institute as we were living in the Herondale manner, we came to check in with magnus to see how the baby was OUR baby. Every one was there because this served as a small reunion since Magnus and Alec moved into the Lightwood manner, Izzy and Simon are also visiting the London institute leaving Robert and Maryse alone._

_After I was checked out by Magnus and given a clean bill of health we met in the library and everyone started talking. Alec and Magnus were looking into an orphan from the Dark War. Simon and Izzys wedding was coming up too, and of course our baby. _

_Everyone was excited and no one was surprised but Jace and I were ready happy parents, we would never split and our baby would be welcomed into a world of love._

_Just then Maryse got a demon call out by an ally. We were about to head out all suited for battle when Jace pulled me aside._

_"Clary please stay here I know you are capable you are more than capable but now your just starting to show and i dont want something to happen" He pleaded with me and usually i would be upset cause he wanted to leave me out but this time i under stood._

_"what is a promise to stay behind you and this will be my last fight please Jace" I begged and he reluctantly said yes._

_~~o0o~~_

_The fight was easy and we were quickly done with the demons until a greater demon came out from the shadows. Jace cursed and Alec pulled out his last blade as everyone ran back into the fight. I was dodging slashing ducking stabbing and slowly we were winning but then as I stabbed at it it threw me 20 feet away into a wall 30 feet up. Dazed i couldnt brace myself and I fell painfully hard on my abdomen and sucked in a sharp breath as i felt sledge hammer being slammed into me. _

_Jace was quickly by my side lifting me, He was crying as he placed a hand on my stomach and kissed my head,cradling me in his strong grip. _

_When we got back to the Institute Jace laid me on the bed in his old room as Magnus checked me out. I was cry when he told me that it was too early to decide anything and that I should go to a regular doctor in Idris to check my baby._

_I got the news this morning while Jace was helping train young hunters, he walked in when I was crying and here we are now._

~~o0o~~

I took a deep breath and look up at Jace again his eyes were filled with worry. Quietly I said "we got the news this morning"

Jace looking at me and I shook my head, _our baby was gone. _Jace understood this and he tighten his grip on mt, and buried his head in the crook of my neck soon i felt tears dampen my shoulder.

Jace looked back at me and through red eyes and tear stained cheeks he said "we will get through this, that ring i gave you wasnt for the happy times it was for good and bad, good doesnt come without bad and visa verse. We will be together as we get through this, I will never let go of you.

we went back to holding each other, this is the third time ive seen him, cry. all three time were for me and I would never forget the things he has done for me.

**im very sorry if you are crying after this but i think this a big side of clace and it shows how they love each other.**

**anyway im out of ideas for one shots so i need your help and if I used it i will give you a shout out and a big thank you... again sorry if you cried**


	8. A very shipper Christmas

**hey I know this is no where near Christmas time but i really wanted to write, sadly guys my not very frequent updates will be less frequent, I have gotten my first job so I wont post too often.**

**i take prompts and look at my profile for the books/tv shows i will write about**

It was Christmas time in the institute and every one was busy, Simon was mixing cookie dough as Izzy tried to help but ended up taking pictures of everything. Alec and Magnus (mainly Magnus) were covering the halls and doors with glittery decorations. While Jace and Clary were decorating the tree. Even church had a mistletoe and bells on his tail.

Clary was standing on a small step ladder to reach the top of the tree, Jace had one hand around her waist to steady her and with the other he could easily reach the top.

Izzy ran over to Alec and Magnus and took a picture of him. When it was dried and appeared there was a picture of Alec trying to hang some ribbon and magnus smiling right be hind him with his hand slightly raised obviously about to use magic to raise it.

Simon walked over to Izzy and kissed her gently but as soon and he pulled away he coated her face with flour. Izzy gasped and started chasing Simon while yelling at him.

Jace looked up at Clary and smiled they almost done decorating the tree by the time Izzy stopped chasing Simon. Magnus and Alec were now done decorating all of the halls and were now sitting on the couch chatting, Magnus' legs on Alec's.

**Clarys**** POV**

This was perfect, Magnus and Alec were on the couch talking and smiling while Simon was getting cookies out of the oven while Iz spread pre-made frosting and green sprinkles on them.

Jace and I were putting the last decorations on the tree, I was on the top of my toes trying to reach the top to put the star on when I felt two strong hands around my waist lifting me. I looked down at Jace once i had the star on, he put me back down on the ground his hands still on my waist.

I turned to him and was inches from kissing him when i felt something hit me back, an egg.

I looked where it came from, Magnus had conjured dozens of packages of eggs and was holding one in his hand. Jace was glaring daggers at him for interrupting our soon to be kiss but i was just laughing.

I walked over to Magnus as if to hug him but using my training i sneaked and egg behind my back, I could here Simon trying to hold in a giggle so with the hand behind my back i "nicely" flipped him off.

"well sweetie im glad you're taking my joke better than you boyfriend over there" Magnus snorted as I hugged him but as soon as he shut up I smacked the egg down on his perfectly glittered and spiked hair.

"How dare you, do you know how long it takes for me to perfectly spike my hair with the right amount of gel to glitter ratio" Magnus was scolding me but i could tell he was holding back a laugh. Jace on the other hand was cracking up **(pun intended) **and saying how it what he gets for breaking up our kiss.

Alec was giggling but also helping get the egg yolk out of his hair, thats when Izzy spoke up.

"well I say we have couple VS couple VS couple to settle this" we all agreed and each of us got 6 dozen eggs. Jace and I hid behind the love seat, Izzy and Simon were hiding behind the counter while Alec and Magnus hid behind the couch at the other side of the room.

And then it stared. Simon and Izzy were randomly chucking eggs while Jace and I aimed at specific people. we thought we were doing good because we hadnt been hit but then we looked up, about 10 feet above us was at least 3 dozen eggs. Magnus yelled 'This is for my hair".

when i thought i was about to be pelted with dozens of eggs I felt Jace jump up and easily cover my body with his. Magnus yelled something about it not being fair but i didnt listen.

Jace's face was inches from mine and right as he brushed his lips to mine a chunk of egg that was on his head slid down his hair and got me right in the forehead. Magnus was happy now and laughing, everyone was laughing now even Jace who kissed me anyway.

We got up and looked around, we were out of eggs and the living room/kitchen was a mess but that was no problem for Magnus who just waved his hands and it was back to normal. Sadly all the cookies were ruined and instead of cleaning us off too Magnus just gave us wash cloths.

After about five minutes of failed attempts of washing out egg from Jaces shirt Magnus agreed to give him a new one.

With a swipe of his hand Jace had the most god awful light green shirt with glitter. I was laughing my butt off along with everybody else. After it died down Jace was death glaring Magnus for the second time today.

I looked up to Jace and he was fake pouting on the couch so I went over and kissed his cheek. Magnus apologized and gave him a tight black shirt.

Thats when we noticed that our trees decorations had been knocked off, Magnus offered to use magic to fix it but we all wanted to do it on our own. Simon and Izzy were picking up the fallen pieces, Alec and Magnus were repairing the ribbon and Jace quickly lifted me to put the star back on the top.

After quick repairs the tree looks perfect, like nothing had happened, but then we realized Magnus was there. He looked at it closely and with a wave of his hand it was covered in glitter. We all groaned but accepted it.

When everything was done we all sat down. Simon had Izzys legs in his lap, Alec had Magnus' head in his lap and was messing with one of his spikes. I was sitting in Jaces lap my head right over his heart.

We were all so happy, I looked up at Jace, he was already looking at me like he always does. I looked into his eyes the were a perfect shade of molten hazel with flashes of gold, they weren't dark with anger or churning with worry or even filled with sadness they were just happy in this perfect moment.

I was about to kiss him when Magnus ruined the moment again by snapping his fingers, he pointed above us and there was a mistletoe floating above us.

I laughed and Jace brought his lips down on mine, it was as i described it every time perfect, fireworks mixed with tender roughness. I heard a click and looked at where it came from.

Izzy had taken a picture of us, it was so sweet when she handed it to us. It showed me and Jace Sitting together our foreheads touching and the light of a window making Jaces hair seem like a halo around us.

I showed Jace and he smiled and kissed my cheek. We got up and started walking upstairs, after hearing catcalls from Magnus we said we were just going to put the picture up in jaces room.

We opened the door and I looked around, It was so clean and plain but it was like home to me. There was no color on the walls and nothing out of place, the only sign that this was Jace's room was that there were pictures of us and pictures that I have drew of us.

We put the picture Izzy took of us and hung it up next to one of us at Taki's, Jace had vanilla milk shake on his nose and I had chocolate milk shake on mine, we were laughing together and holding hands.

I was smiling to myself when Jace walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head as we relived our memories.

**again im sorry this is out of season but seriously how cute was that! ok so i still need ideas but enjoy this**


	9. Song fic

**ok guys this isn't a fanfic but this is my long list of songs I keep track of for Clace Malec and Sizzy. Mostly clace but i will give you title artist/band and lyrics of why I think this works for them.**

**CLACE**

**Love will find a way: **Ok I am going Disney on you people but this song is just so Clace. Its from lion king 2 if you guys dont know. I watch this movie almost weekly.

_I was so afraid/Now I realize/Love is never wrong/And so it never dies/There's a perfect world/Shining in your eyes_

This is for Jace, we all know what Valentine taught him "the love is to destroy" and all that crap but look where he got WITH love.

_And if only they could feel it too/The happiness I feel with you_

This is for when Jocelyn in CoLS yells at Clary how maybe Jace and her weren't meant to be... HELL YEAH THEY WERE

**All of me: John Legend. **Ok ik you guys are going to fight me and say how this song is for any ship. Yes it is, very much so but if you wait then I will show you why I think its good for Clace.

_Love your curves and all your edges/All your perfect imperfections/Give your all to me/I'll give my all to you:You're my end and my beginning_

ok so if you pay attention near as much as I do you notice Clary is an insecure Fangirl (aren't we all) and she thinks that she's not pretty enough to be with Jace. You know the lack of curves and all.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse/My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

Mist I explain this to you. My downfall my muse. They sacrifice everything for each other, they make each other better not just when on their own. Always. My greatest distracton, my rythem, the are the better half of each other. The work together perfectly. Together they are one.

**One More Night: MAROON 5. **This song is for City of Glass when Jace is about to bring himself to Valentine and sneaks into Clarys room.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you./Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go./Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo./And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Ok guys, put it this way. They had two TWO make out sessions when they thought they were sibblings** (i shipped them anyway dont judge) **and they know what they are doing must I say. Yeah they cant stay away fror each other.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die/That I'll only stay with you one more night/And I know I said it a million times/But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Twice TWICE they did it and once was too far **(not for me)**

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself./And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

They are sibblings **(no!) **No wonder he hates him self** (hell yeah you're satisfied though)**

**fallin for you: Colbie Caillant. **This is an adorable song that i choose would be better in Jaces POV its in the green house and if your are like me you love it. Yes its sung by a girl but deal with it that doesnt faze me i watch glee for heavens sake.

_I am trying not to tell you/But I want to/I'm scared of what you'll say/So I'm hiding what I'm feeling/But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

Now with this, Jace is all cocky and makes those comment when Simon is there because he is hurt and also he was taught that "love is to destroy" crap so je keeps it in and doesn't tell you. Until the figure out they are siblings and make out... Twice

_I can't stop thinking about it/I want you all around me/And now I just can't hide it/I think I'm fallin' for you_

Jace did so much just to be with her, even risk his life **(not the first time in the 2 days the knew each other) **to save a boy who might just steal her from him.** (dont you even say that ship) **and the green house oh dear lord all of that is this song. Just listen to it and you'll get it.

_I don't know but I think I maybe/Fallin' for you dropping so quickly/Maybe I should keep this to myself/Waiting 'til I know you better_

As I say to my friends** (who let me rant) **Clace became when they looked into each others eyes at Pandemonium, and what happens the next day OH YES YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR HER well get used to it Jace bud cause this will never end for soulmates.

**Love Dont Die:The Fray. **Ok guys this song will circle the "I will love you till the end and if there's life after that i will love you then" stuff that Jace says.

_If I know one thing, that's true/It's that I'm never leaving you/And you don't say much, yeah, that's true/But I lose it when you do _

Ok so we know Clary was pretty shy when we met here an her only friend was Simon, so Jace comes along and loves her and yeah, go back to that quote for reference.

_She can break it up/She can burn it down/You can box it in/Bury it in the ground/You can close it off/And turn it away/Try to keep it down,/Six feet in the ground_

This here is for all of the crap they have been through, my fave of that is burn it down because of the heavenly fire hehe but seriously they have been though everything and their love is even stronger.

_No matter where we go/Or even if we don't/I'd like to watch them try/They'll never take my body from your side/Love don't die_

guys even at their worst they are strong for each other, you can never take one of them because love will find away **(get it)**. They have been everywhere for each other at their worst times. Paris, The Club, while new realms, even a cave guys. **(I had to)**

**Alright guys so so sorry i haven't written for this, i have been busy with my other story but fear not, I have all my one shot ideas written down.**

**Please review an tell me if you like me doing this, i have about 17 more song for Clace Malec an Sizzy so if you want more just say so.**


End file.
